


Date?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Date?

## Date?

by Dana

Story takes place place between Murder 101 and Four Point Shot

This story is a sequel to: Blair Takes the Remote 

* * *

Jim and Blair had returned at five o'clock Saturday morning from a stakeout. The woman returned from her date from at four in the morning and Jim overheard the man and woman talking about drugs and they were able to make the arrest. Blair had fallen asleep during the stakeout like usual. After returning the car to the motor pool, Jim was ready for bed. "Do you have plans for the day?" Blair asked as he opened the door to the loft. 

"I need to sleep. One of us had to be awake during the stakeout," Jim said. 

"You told me not to talk; talking keeps me awake. You could have woken me." 

"I looked so adored asleep that I didn't want to bother you. I had to make the arrest anyway." Jim collapsed onto the sofa. 

Blair closed the door. "I will make us pancakes unless you would rather eat out." 

"All I want is sleep. Thanks for keeping me company last night." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's face. "Baby, can we go to your bed?" 

"I don't have the energy for the stairs," Jim moaned. Blair walked across the room to the kitchen. Jim could smell the coffee as Blair ground it. The smell of the oil in the pan caused Jim's stomach to growl. As the smell of real maple syrup hit his nostrils, Jim looked forward to breakfast. Blair put a large stack of pancakes on the table and then two mugs of coffee. "Can you bring me the food to the sofa?" 

"What about your rule about eating at the table?" 

"Forget about my rules," Jim grumbled. "Bring me that coffee." 

Between flipping pancakes, Blair brought Jim's cup of coffee the sofa, "Come to the table." 

"After you make all the pancakes." Jim sat up and gulped down his coffee. "I take you for granted. You sit all night with me during a stakeout after spending all day at the university." 

"I do live here rent free." 

"In the space of a storage closet," Jim said. "From now on, I want you in my bed every night." 

"And my room." 

"It can stay a study. I will build you a bookcase for upstairs," Jim said. "I want you to feel this is your home." 

Blair returned to the kitchen to flip the pancake. Blair put the last of the batter into the pan. He sipped his coffee then put the last pancake on his plate. After taking his plate to the table, Blair sat beside Jim at the table and poured syrup on his pancakes. 

Jim smiled. "Thanks for breakfast. I don't mean to take you for granted." 

"I'm not complaining." 

"After I get a nap, would you like to go on a date?" 

"A date? Jim, we have been living together three years. We have gone to countless lunches, dinners, Jag games, and I even attended two banquets as your date." Blair smiled trying not to laugh. 

"We weren't together." 

"We have always been a couple. You waited close to a year for those Santana tickets. Can we stop deceiving ourselves?" 

"Would you like to accompany me for dinner and a movie tonight? Simon doesn't want to see us until Monday morning." 

"Sure. I make you breakfast on the weekends, do your laundry, buy your groceries; I even bought you socks and picked up your dry cleaning. Your ex-wife didn't do that for you. Don't you think dating at this time is meaningless?" 

"I suppose so. Baby, when I see myself in the future, you are always part of it. I don't know when we had stopped being friends and became something more." Jim kissed the back of Blair's neck. 

"Can we forget about dinner and a movie and just have sex?" Blair put the dishes in the drain board. 

"We need to eat." 

"I will cook tonight and we can cuddle on the sofa." Blair turned and kissed Jim. He closed his eyes as he felt Jim's lips brush against his. As Jim's tongue probed his mouth and the sensation traveled throughout his body, all he could think about was convincing Jim that he had the strength to climb the stairs. "I could kiss you all day." Blair's hand traveled over Jim's back as he lifted his head for another long passionate kiss. 

After breaking the embrace, Jim yawned, "I need some sleep," and went up the stairs, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep on the sofa. 

Blair stripped off the clothes that he had slept in during the stakeout and showered. While he washing his hair, he thought about his life. When did he start thinking about forever in the same sentence? 

* * *

End Date? by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
